All I want For Christmas…
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Christmas fluff, with a twist...


**FRINGE**

**All I want For Christmas…**

No inFRiNGEment intended. I'm playing with the characters and I promise I will put them back in their box when I'm finished.

Note: Christmas fluff

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The subdued light coming from her laptop was soft on her weary face. She clicked on the window to shut it down and sighed, leaned back onto her settee. Who was she kidding? She had left the Marine Corps and the Army to finally get a life. When she joined the Department of Homeland Security, it was as good as it gets. Free evenings, free week ends, free time on her hands she simply could not do anything with. She was not used to leisure, hence volunteering as a liaison to stay on top of things, to fill her empty life with more work hours. When she eventually got a glimpse of what life could become, it was with John, months after Lucas broke her heart. It had not been her best move.

And now it was Christmas Eve and despite all the insane events she had witnessed during the last months, despite all the new developments in her professional life, here she was, in her training clothes, locked up in her apartment, alone, compiling data and filing reports. She felt ridiculous but she simply had to leave her office at the Bureau. Everybody was into that Christmas agitation that she could not put up with especially now that she had discovered that reason and matters of the heart did not reconcile.

She was afraid that she would never summon the courage to be in a relationship ever again. Even with the proverbial clock ticking, even when she knew that she had already found an unexpected soul mate in Peter Bishop.

She stared at the files piled up on her coffee table and sighed again. She bent over to the table and put her head in her hands, furrowing her brow. It could not be. Even if Rules and Regulations did not apply there, in the long run, she knew in her mind's eye that mixing work and personal life was not a good idea. Ever. She tossed Peter Bishop's file in front of her and flipped through the documents. There was nothing in these files that could help her make an informed decision. As far as she knew, it was just one of those things, just one of those crazy flings, just like in the song and probably a one way… 'thing' doomed from the word go. Look at you, you're pathetic, she thought, you can't even say the words in your own head. She was a tough FBI agent but somewhere, deep below the surface, she was still the little girl in the pink dress dreaming about Prince Charming and happy ever afters --not at all fitting with Peter Bishop's profile.

She brushed his photograph with her fingertips, her finger following the line of his mouth, stroking his stubbly cheek. Peter was funny, witty, good-looking, and seemingly everything a girl could ask for. And she had not even begun to scratch the surface. Engrossed in her reverie, it took her some time to realize that someone was rapping on her front door.

She checked her watch. 23:34. She blinked, got up and smoothed her hair, placing her glasses on top of her head. That was probably Charlie. She noticed he looked worried when she left the Bureau to get away from eggnog and poinsettia frenzy. She opened the door and found herself facing Peter. Obviously. Think of the devil…

He was smiling, his head tilted and sporting a black evening outfit and could not help but looking dashing.

"Peter…" she smiled. You'd be so easy to love, she thought, lyrics from yet another song popping in her head. She'd got to stop that before turning into a helpless romantic.

"Ho, ho, ho, I come bearing gifts, Walter thought that you could use that," he said handing her a brown bag. "He made some dinner for us. Where have you been? We've been waiting for you…"

"Christmas eve dinner? Sorry I forgot."

"You did not answer your phone either…"

She checked her cell and found several missing calls.

"… and Charlie was worried. Astrid was worried. Even Walter was worried for God's sake!"

"And you weren't?" she asked with a sheepish smile.

He shrugged. "You know me. I'm not the one to be easily worried. And I strongly believe that anyone who's not willing to participate into that Christmas nonsense should have the right to behave accordingly. So here I am; take the doggy bag and I'll be on my way. No strings attached nor questions asked."

She took the bag from him and sat it on the console. He smiled and with a bow immediately turned his back on her. She bit her lip and her head sank onto her chest. She should say something. She pressed her hand together and took a deep breath.

"Peter?"

He swirled back to her. "Yep."

"Merry Christmas, and…"

"Yes?" he asked with an inquisitive smile.

"Thank you, Peter."

He grinned and walked up the stairs back to her.

"That reminds me…" he trailed.

She stared, clearing her throat awkwardly. "Yes?" She knew she was blushing, but she could not help it. She crossed her arms on her chest, bracing herself against the cold… --among other things.

"I forgot something. I did not kiss you for your birthday and I felt bad. I'm not going to repeat the same mistake tonight, so merry Christmas to you too Olivia."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her lips gently. He smiled again and hugged her swiftly. Her arms fell limply and her heart leapt inside her chest. She raised her head and they locked eyes. She felt like being cast in a corny movie, the gawky girl next door falling for the striking hero who was going to kiss her again. And he did. And it was not so gentle all of a sudden. She threw her arms around his neck, her hand caressing his thick hair, her body attempting to fuse with his. He swept her off her feet and slammed the door behind him with his foot, his mouth never leaving hers.

The insistent ringing of the door bell and pounding on her front door eventually woke her up. She sat on the couch and her files cascaded down to the floor. The pounding started again and she got up immediately, disoriented and dizzy and hurried to the door. She might have fallen asleep before having a chance to get ready for Walter's party. Oh my god, what time… Maybe it was not to late… Half awake, she flung the door open, blinking.

"Ho, ho, ho, I come bearing gifts, Walter thought that you could use that," said Peter.

-o-

_So… comments, please ;)_


End file.
